The Mutual Moon
by The Jolly Boggart
Summary: Captain Kirk is used to putting himself in harm's way, but when he becomes the target of a centuries old planetary feud, it might just be too much harm for him to handle. The Enterprise must establish peaceful negotiations between the planets in order to grant their simultaneous requests to join the Federation or lose a strategic link into previously unchartered space.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Brokt lounged on his executive cushion by the window of his office and watched the live security feed on the monitor in front of him through four tiny black eyes. Whilst he sat he lazily stroked the vocal pouch on his chin with all three digits on the end of one of his long, multi jointed upper limbs and idly dipped the end of his longest tail into his personal filtered floor stream, absorbing the cool refreshing liquid as it bubbled past. The image he was watching so carefully showed a dark spherical room with a single occupant who was showing early signs of recovering from unconsciousness. Silver quivered and shook his long neck, he hated to admit it but these humans had impressed him and this one in particular, despite struggling to breathe in the low oxygen atmosphere of Silver's home planet, was proving to be extremely resilient. The human had almost escaped twice before they had managed to get him into that secured room.

For now though the Captain of the Enterprise appeared suitably subdued and while Silver watched him stagger to his feet and look around, a messaging chime rang out inside Silver's office followed by the high pitched chirp of his personal assistant.

"My Better, the Enterprise Officers have arrived."

"Thank you Saf. Send them immediately."

The message cut off and Silver reached forward towards the screen to replace the security feed with files from the latest intelligence reports before stretching his large egg shaped head forward in feigned interest ready for the imminent arrival of the two Starship officers.

A few moments later and the door hissed open. Silver looked up and appraised the aliens as they entered the room; one human and one Vulcan, both wearing matching blue and black clothing that covered almost their entire bodies. Silver eyed them and their funny little breathing tubes with masked curiosity. The human used his quite frequently, lifting the small metallic object to his mouth and inhaling deeply but the Vulcan carried his breather by his side and appeared to have little or no intention of using it at all. Silver had dealt with Vulcans before and he particularly admired their stoic abilities, they naturally appeared so unreadable to a calibre Silver had only seen in the best Neywayian politicians. The human however displayed a variety of expressions almost simultaneously; its eyes widened and its facial hair jumped as it looked around Silver's office. It was clear he was agitated, but Silver did not yet know the species well enough to determine what this meant.

"Orderer Prime." Said the Vulcan in greeting

"Commander Spock! Thank you for coming." Silver rose from his cushion in one fluid movement

"You stated in your message that you had urgent information for us?"

"I do! Most certainly I do."

Silver coiled his long muscly torso outwards as much as possible in a practiced stance of dominance meant to both impress and intimidate. He was easily taller than either of the Starfleet officers and he swept the larger of his two tails forward while using his short tail as a third arm to gesture towards his anti-gravity monitor screen that had just risen to a convenient height for viewing. It was vital that the aliens think Silver was doing everything he could to help them while they searched for their missing Captain and so Silver rushed to show them his evidence.

"This footage my intelligence network captured this morning from Sector twelve trading district. You want to view it straight away."

Silver didn't wait for a response before signalling for the footage to begin. This seemed to further agitate the human who made a small noise and crossed his upper limbs across his torso, while the Vulcan tilted his head and watched silently.

The footage was grainy and the image jumped and swivelled as the operator was frequently forced to reposition themselves when the view of what at first would appear to be a brawl between traders was obscured by folds of material or hurrying figures. For the first few moments it was unclear by the angle exactly what was going on but then the fight moved outside and the camera followed, eventually obtaining a clear shot of one of the many darkened alleyways on the Moonbase trading post close to the Captains last known location, the floors were dry indicating it was on Nonah's side of the moon. Then the camera zoomed in on the mustard uniform of a Starfleet Captain.

"That's Jim! Where…"

"Quiet Doctor."

The Vulcan interrupted, apparently engrossed as he watched his Captain fighting quite skilfully Silver thought given that his adversary was a highly trained Nonian Quintet.

Now standing behind the Starfleet officers Silver couldn't help but twist at the sight of his planet's greatest enemy; Nonians made his skin flutter furiously. The Quintet was actually one individual or unit, on their backwards planet most of the creatures had evolved the same way. Each unit, which varied in number anything from two to eleven, shared the same thought patterns simultaneously like they were separate limbs of the same body. It meant that despite their disadvantages in height and strength they were able to overpower the Captain by attacking from multiple angles with unparalleled coordination and speed. One of the quintet was able to knock the breathing tube from the Captains mouth and the fight was over soon after. The camera then followed the Quintet as they carried the Captain further down the alley and round a corner at the end. When the camera caught up, the Quintet had bundled the unconscious Captain onto a waiting shuttle which sped away before the doors had fully closed. Then, as the shuttle disappeared from view the Quintet turned. They noticed the camera and its operator almost immediately and then they suddenly rushed forward as one. The screen went black and the footage ended.

Commander Spock lifted a single eyebrow

"Where exactly was this footage taken?"

"I can show you exactly, these charts here…" Silver gestured again at the screen which on his command instantly displayed maps and grid references. There were little red dots which indicated the route the camera operator had taken "… there, see? Here is where I met your other officers for our meeting and here is where your Captain was taken."

"Hmm" The Vulcan nodded "Do you know the identity of the assailants?"

"They are Nonians." Said Silver, sounding a little surprised. He wasn't expecting such a stupid question from a Vulcan

"Yes, but do you know the identity of the individual? Have you confirmed their affiliations or motives?"

"Nonians are Nonians, Commander Spock! They are a blight to existence! They want to see the ruin of Neiway. They will tell you Neiway took your Captain but my intelligence shows the truth! Do you see?"

"I have witnessed the footage as you did, and if what you say is true then your argument would suggest one possible motive however I would prefer to consider the situation from every perspective. Do you have more data regarding the footage we saw?"

Silver thrashed his larger tail in a gesture of frustration

"My Orderer was attacked for taking footage! Her back up squad did not arrive in time. I am sorry she could not get more information."

"Orderer Prime, I meant no disrespect…"

"What he's trying to say is that he's as anxious as I'm sure you are of finding out exactly what really happened. "

Silver briefly eyed the human that had just spoken. This species never did anything properly, they couldn't even let their commanders finish talking

"Then Neiway is equally anxious to resolve this… this terrible happening quickly." Silver said carefully, "That is why I also have this to show you."

The maps were swept from the screen and a picture of an unfamiliar starship was displayed

"This ship: 'The Latinum Star', a trading ship belonging to Khalic traders, they have an… an understanding with both the Grand Ruling Council of Neiway and with Nonah also. No other outside traders have agreement with both Neiway and Nonah but for many, many years Neiway has their trusted assurance they are here only to trade. My Orderers and myself have for long time suspected they are actually working for Nonah. Spies for Nonah. I do not trust them."

"And what exactly does this have to do with the Captain?" Said the human in his annoying voice

"They will bring your Captain to Neiway today, this I am sure. But we will be ready and we will…"

"Now hang on there, just explain to me how you could possibly know this for sure?"

Silver looked at the human and fluttered his skin irritably.

"Do you not see? I see sabotage Human! Sabotage! Nonah will bring your Captain to Neiway, this is the only way they can! Nonah will say Neiway took your Captain but we would never, we are peaceful which is why I explain in meeting that this is what Nonah will do. But even I did not think they would go this far. Your Captain? It is inconceivable. "

"Do you have any evidence that the Nonah's are in fact working with the Khalic traders?"

"Evidence? No, no evidence. Khalics are too clever. This is the only way, Neywei will not allow Nonah or Nonah allies to pollute our borders. Khalic trade routes are the only exception. They are the only way."

"So what you're really saying is that your whole investigation is based on some ancestral, prejudiced hunch?"

"Hunch? What is meaning for; "hunch"?" Now the human was making up words.

"It's like a… a feeling you can get sometimes when you know you're right even though you can't prove it." McCoy explained "We sometimes call it a gut feeling."

"Gut feeling? Hunch? Yes, it is a hunch I have! I know where your Captain will be but we must travel now."

Silver reached with his large tail for a small button on his workstation which opened an intercom with his personal secretary

"Saffire, has the land transporter arrived?"

"It is just arriving now My Better."

"Then escort Commander Spock and the Starfleet Doctor there now, I will join you at the destination."

The intercom switched off as Saffire made her way to the office

"Now hold on there, we're not going anywhere on some half assed theory when we have an actual investigation to conduct!"

"Doctor, perhaps…"

"I do not… you want to… you do not believe me?"

"You're damn right I don't…"

"Doctor!" Spock said loudly, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder and squeezing briefly "Have you considered that the Orderer Prime may be right? This could be the best opportunity to find the Captain quickly before the Nonah's plot is fully carried out."

The Doctor eyed his Vulcan commander intently and for a moment Silver wondered if these humans were telepathic. Or at least trying to be.

"So you believe this cock and bull story? You, a stone blooded, logic obsessed Vulcan is going to drop tools and run off because of one short movie and a hunch from someone who until now didn't even know what a hunch was?"

"Your description is a little inaccurate Doctor but yes, I intend to find out if the Orderer Prime's theory is correct."

Just then Saf entered the office

"This way please." She said, not at all registering the tension in the room

"Thank you." Said Spock, finally breaking eye contact with the Doctor and heading for the door

"Unbelievable!" Said the human, before taking a deep breath through his breathing tube, shooting a wide eyed stare at Silver and following his commander out of the office. Silver could hear them arguing again as they walked away.

And then the doors closed and Silver was alone in his office, his excitement and anticipation gone. That had not gone according to his expectations, these humans and their Vulcan were very unpredictable and for a while he had started to become concerned that they would not go to the landing site and witness the staged rescue of their Captain. It had taken him and his top orderers all night to prepare. Silver shook his neck and splashed his tail into his private floor stream again. At least they were now on their way, and once Neiway was seen to have foiled yet another Nonah plot, Starfleet would be sure to approve their application and not that of Nonah. It was a shame though that the Captain would not be found alive, there was no telling what he may have over heard or witnessed while trying to escape. He should have stayed subdued.

Just then a warning light appeared on his desk and he hit the button with his large tail causing the view screen to float in front of him and one of his orderers to appear on screen.

"What is happening?"

"Orderer Prime, it's the human, he has escaped again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the cool Vulcan exterior Spock's brain was working steadily through a flurry of hypotheses and theories, but a bitter emotion had started to interrupt and it stung with each tirade from Doctor McCoy. Spock however refused to let the mounting strain show. He pulled back from the Orderer Prime's Personal Assistant who walked cautiously in front of them, clearly uncertain as to whether or not she should do anything about the argument. Once Spock had calculated the sufficient distance for discretion he crossed his hands behind his back and tilted his head towards Doctor McCoy.

"Where would you have me look, Doctor?"

"You should be looking for that shuttle! Back on the bridge on the Enterprise."

Without shifting his gaze, Spock took his communicator from his belt and clicked it open

"Spock to Enterprise."

"…Scotty here."

"Mr Scott, please compile a report from the sensor logs detailing all spacecraft leaving the Moonbase within the last twenty four hours."

"Aye sir, I'll get right on it."

"Thank you. Spock out."

Doctor McCoy glared

"You heartless son-of-a…"

"Doctor I fail to understand why you are allowing your emotions to prevent you from pursuing a legitimate lead."

"A legitimate… you call that fairy tale a legitimate lead? These people blame each other for the god damn weather, what makes you think that could possibly be legitimate?"

"If this truly is an act of sabotage, then it would be logical for the kidnappers to attempt to lay blame on their neighbours. If the Orderer Prime believes that this ship could help achieve just that, then we should at least verify it."

"You really are taking this seriously aren't you, Spock?

"You do not have to accompany me, Doctor."

"Are you kidding me? I'm still hoping to talk some sense into that thick Vulcan head of yours."

By now Saffire had finally realised that her charges were no longer close behind her and she slunk gingerly towards them

"You want to hurry! Why are you slow?"

"My apologies, we were merely discussing a difference in our opinions."

"You are ready to follow me again?" Saf asked nervously

"Of course. Please." Spock offered a reassuring smile and gestured forward, sensing her uncertainty through their species' sporadically disseminating emotions as she snaked her head back around and continued towards the exit

The Doctor hesitated momentarily before following after Commander Spock in steaming silence, having exhausted his argument and succumbing to a temporary truce in the face of Vulcan stubbornness. Only the expression on his sour face displayed his continuing displeasure. Despite himself though, the Doctor began to wonder if Spock had realised something that he hadn't, although for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it could be.

In McCoy's own opinion, the Neiwayans were leading them on a merry chase, spending more time and energy on pomp and ceremony instead of just actually getting anything done. But then, the Nonah's had been the same. Each were trying to impress any member of Starfleet they came across, in particular Captain Kirk, and before the start of each negotiation the ceremonies had become grander and more arduous.

The Neiwayans themselves though were a biological wonder, thriving on this oxygen starved planet by evolving an incredibly complex way of drawing in the oxygen through millions, possibly billions of holes in their pearl like skin which rippled constantly. The rhythmic process made them shimmer, but also meant that the species wore little in the way of clothing as this obstructed their respiration. It was a good thing then that they did not resemble humans too much.

Professional curiosity aside McCoy had come to greatly dislike the Neiwayans and their way of life. Perhaps the universal translator just wasn't picking anything up from their vocal patterns but McCoy found their flat, emotionless tones to be disingenuous, and so he couldn't trust them any more than he could rely on a Vulcan to laugh at his jokes.

It didn't help that he had already endured the overly laborious journey once today, traveling from a newly created transporter platform on a perfectly functional and stable piece of land, albeit almost a mile away from the Orderer's office, to this Lilly-pond city that floated on the surface of the water on the leaves of huge plants big enough to support the weight of the tall buildings, most of which were at least forty stories high. The tallest and most exquisitely decorated building was the Capital Building of Governance where the Orderer Prime's office was based. Much to McCoy's relief, it was only a short walk across an open lily pad plaza filled with shallow pools to the jetty where their small luxuriously decorated dingy, with its large plump seating cushions, waited exactly where they had left it. Their driver was already uncoiled and poised for launch.

Saf turned her head towards them as they neared

"Please, we will take you to land where land vehicle will be waiting for us." Saff gestured with both arms towards the boat

"Thank you, Saffire."

"Yes, thank you."

Saf shook her slender neck

"Call me Saf, please. You do not need to use my full name."

"Okay then.." but McCoy stopped when he noticed something in the water just ahead of the boat. The surface bulged as a sudden stream of bubbles burst upwards before something erupted from below the waterline

"JIM!"

McCoy rushed forward, knocking Saf aside in his haste. When he reached the edge of the water he grabbed his struggling friend by the arms and heaved. The Captain flailed desperately as he struggled to breath and his eyes fluttered in confusion and exhaustion.

The Doctor hadn't noticed Spock behind him, but he was grateful for the help as the Vulcan pressed his own breathing tube into the Captains mouth.

"Spock, help me get him out of this damned water before he passes out!"

With the Vulcan's strength added to his own they were able to quickly lift Captain Kirk out of the warn Neiwayan waters and onto the jetty.

"Seriously Jim, I told you to cut back on those extra helpings!" McCoy panted before taking a deep breath from his own breathing tube and beginning his initial assessment of the Captain. Spock stood for a moment with his hands on his knees in a rare gesture of fatigue. So, even Vulcans reached their limit here.

Captain Kirk lay on his back with his eyes closed. He wasn't unconscious yet, but his pulse raced and was nowhere near as strong as it should be. As the Doctor pulled his tricorder out and started the scan, the results began to reveal something far more worrying.

"Would you care to explain this?" McCoy asked angrily, his question aimed at Saf who had said nothing

"I… is that…" Saf stammered. Then she shook her head firmly to compose herself "I will call my Better immediately." She said, activating a small communications device under her vocal pouch

"Yeah you do that." Said McCoy tersely "In the meantime, Spock, we need to get him back to the Enterprise now."

"My Better is on his way, there are medical facilities on this site you will use."

"Will we now? Well I'm sorry but he needs human medical treatment from a human medical facility, both of which are readily available on the Enterprise."

"But it is a long way to the transport site and the Orderer Prime is on his way with medical supplies and emergency Orderers also…"

"I'm afraid the Doctor is correct, we must beam aboard the Enterprise immediately. I apologise for our digression from your protocol, but please inform Orderer Prime Brokt that we will keep him apprised of the situation."

With that Spock turned his back on the stammering assistant and flicked open his communicator

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Scott here."

"Mr Scott we have located the Captain. Lock on to our signals and beam us aboard immediately."

"Aye Sir!"

"We will require a medical team on standby for our arrival."

"…understood. Stand by."

And as Saf stammered and fumbled behind then, the three Starfleet officers disappeared in a haze of spinning light before reappearing on the transporter pad.

"Bones?"

"Jim! Try to stay still will you? We're trying to get you to sickbay."

"I'm… I'm on the Enterprise?" Captain Kirk croaked, his eyes beginning to focus.

"Yeah, talk about being in the right place at the right time! Whoa there, easy Jim!"

Kirk was becoming increasingly agitated and he pushed himself onto his feet

"No no, I can't be here! I need to get back…"

"Back? Back where? Damn it man, where do you think you've been these last twelve hours?"

Just then, two nurses rushed into the room steering a floating stretcher between them

"You've got to be kidding me with this!" Captain Kirk said angrily, his voice slurring "I'm fine Bones, really."

"Well as the Chief Medical Officer on this ship I think I'll be the judge of that!"

"Bones…"

"Jim, I detected an unknown toxin in your system that I need to do a full check of your blood to identify. On top of that you've been on that planet breathing their sorry excuse for an atmosphere for god knows how long and you've been underwater, so I also wanna make sure you don't get the bends from the pressure. Now, can you make your own way onto that stretcher or do I have to sedate you and carry you there myself?"

Captain Kirk rubbed his spinning head and swayed where he stood

"Bones, I know about the toxin. I was on my way to get the antidote when you found me."

"Captain? How…"

"It's a long story Spock." He said, rubbing his head again

"Well that settles it! Jim, you're going to get on that stretcher so I can figure out what those damn Salamanders' have given you, and while you're patiently waiting for the results you can fill us in on the details."

Captain Kirk staggered again

"Alright… alright!" He said, his arms raised in defeat. He wasn't sure how much longer his legs would support him anyway and he was tired, so very tired. His head was spinning so fast he couldn't think properly. The one thing he did know was that Doctor McCoy had yet to let him down. So Captain Kirk allowed himself to be steered towards the stretcher

"You haven't got long Bones, I only had about an hour left to get that antidote." He muttered, before allowing his eyes to close as he fell into a dead sleep.


End file.
